


Turn of Events

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: OYL Bingo [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Sex, Banter, Flirting, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Steve had just smirked, more than a little cocky, when Sam asked him for help rectifying the problem.  Sam had almost regretted asking just based on that smirk alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: OYL Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written for On Your Left SamSteve Bingo square "Accidental Stimulation"
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes you happen to come across they're all mine :)

Sam knew that he was in good physical condition. Better than most, even. He had to stay in good shape to be able accommodate the physical requirements that flying the Falcon wings demanded. Not to mention, Sam had learned pretty quickly that maintaining a demanding workout routine helped keep his mind steady even after he left the military. He ran, he boxed, and he put in his time on the weights. 

It wasn’t until the whole mess with Project Insight that he realized there was a gaping hole in his routine. Put the wings on his back and a gun in his hands, and Sam was at the top of his game. A good sneak attack? Hell yeah, he could kick some ass. 

But after his run-in with Rumlow in DC after Barnes had grounded him, Sam had realized that his hand-to-hand was severely lacking. Had the helicarrier not crashed into the building when it had, Sam was painfully aware that the fight likely wouldn’t have gone in his favor. He wasn’t so prideful as to ignore that kind of glaring oversight and pretend it didn’t exist for the sake of his ego. Instead, he set out to remedy it. Not only was he extremely out of practice in hand-to-hand but he knew he didn’t have nearly the amount of training to keep up with or at least hold his own against someone like Brock Rumlow, let alone Steve or Natasha. Not that he really believed that he stood a chance in hell at holding his own against Natasha. That woman was terrifyingly competent.

Steve had just smirked, more than a little cocky, when Sam asked him for help rectifying the problem. Sam had almost regretted asking just based on that smirk alone. He had lost count of how many times he’d ended up flat on his back or on his face on the mats. Weeks of being a walking bruise and desperately wishing for the opportunity to return the favor. Not that Steve was a poor sport about it. He was decently sympathetic, offering a hand and pulling Sam back to his feet and giving pointers on how he could improve, grabbing ice packs and water when they called it quits for the day. But the simple fact that Sam couldn’t seem to get an edge up sometimes made him want to take a cheap shot just to be able to say he actually landed a hit.

He didn’t. That wasn’t Sam’s type of play. Even if he hadn’t been more than halfway head over heels for the man he was sparring with. But he couldn’t say it wasn’t tempting.

Suffice to say, he was feeling pretty damned proud of himself the first time he successfully managed to pin Steve into something that was at least supposed to be a submission hold. Had he been sparring with another baseline human, it  _ might  _ have actually held, too. Steve’s strength and overall refusal to quit, however, had Sam losing his grip. 

And suddenly he was flat on his back on the mats once again, grunting on impact. He quickly launched himself back up right, landing on his knees before the hold could be fully reversed. Sam knew better than to let Steve get him flat, it was game over at that point. 

He paused just a moment to catch the breath that got knocked from him when he hit the mats but the short break was cut short when Steve’s tackled him from behind. Sam jolted at the hit but automatically brought his hands down to break the hold. 

Apparently, some of Steve’s hard lessons had sunk in because Sam’s body reacted automatically, following the broken hold with a planting his hand behind him and, throwing his head back against Steve and lunging his lower body forward. He immediately brought his arm up, hand hooking around the opposite side of Steve’s neck and using the momentum to roll Steve toward the mat. Steve had apparently decided that was a good time to stop going easy on him though and used Sam’s momentum against him, sweeping a foot out to trip him up and flipping them again. 

And Sam found himself on his back. On the mats. Again. With Steve’s full weight settled over him pinning arms to his sides and boney ass shins digging in just above Sam’s knees. 

“You alright?” Steve smirked and increased the pressure on Sam’s arms when he tried to break free.

Sam glared and swore under his breath. His mind raced through the various tricks and techniques Steve had been all but drilling into him over the past several weeks. With a frustrated growl, Sam shoved his weight forward in an attempt to throw Steve off of him. Steve’s legs tightened and he moved with the motion, not giving so much as an inch.

“Come on, Sam, you’re holding back on me,” Steve taunted. “I know you know how to get out of this.”

“Oh, fuck  _ off, _ ” Sam panted, dropping his head back against the mat. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you could probably take on anyone without the serum now,” Steve grinned.

“Right,” Sam sighed. “One of these days, this is gonna be switched around, you know that right?”

Steve laughed and shifted his weight moving his shins from where they were digging into Sam’s knees and moving his own knees to release Sam’s hands and suddenly Sam was choking back an entirely different sort of groan all together. 

It was a really, really bad time for his ridiculous crush to flare hot and bright in his mind but with Steve all but squirming in his lap, even if it was innocently enough, Sam suddenly couldn’t find anything else to focus on. Usually, Steve climbed off and offered a hand up at this point so Sam had been lucky enough to avoid this particular problem up until now. For whatever reason, Steve seemed perfectly content to keep his ass planted right where it was.

Steve’s expression morphed into one of concern and he shifted again, leaning forward to check over Sam for actual injuries. And yeah, that definitely wasn’t helping Sam’s problem. Not at all. “You okay?” He asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine if you just stop--” Sam hissed and snapped his hands to Steve’s hips to still his movements. “Stop moving.”

“What? Why?” Steve’s eyes went slightly wide in surprise and dropped to where he was still seated. Sam knew he was caught, there was no playing off his aching arousal as anything but exactly what it was. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, Oh,” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Something you wanna tell me, Sam?” Steve asked in a curious tone, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Sam’s. 

Sam winced and swallowed anxiously before muttering an awkward, “Nope.”

“Not just adrenaline then, I take it?” Steve asked, obviously seeing the denial for what it was.

Sam wondered, idly, why he hadn’t managed to think up that particular excuse  _ before _ the apology that served double as a confession. He laughed somewhat bitterly but shook his head. “No. Not just adrenaline,” he admitted, sucking in a sharp breath when Steve rocked forward again, more deliberately, his hands tightening where they were still planted on Steve’s hips, fingers digging in automatically. 

“Good to know,” Steve murmured.

“You’re humoring me, aren’t you?” Sam frowned.

Steve cocked his head to the side and stared at Sam for a moment and then huffed a short, amused laugh. He leaned forward, resting most of his weight against his forearms planted on either side of Sam’s head. “Now why would I do that?” he asked with a small, teasing smirk. 

And then Steve was kissing him. The man didn’t bother with chaste and sweet, diving straight into filthy. Steve ground down into him and Sam realized belatedly with a start that he was  _ very obviously _ not the only one affected. He groaned into the kiss, his hips rocking up counterpoint to Steve’s downward roll. 

“Got something you wanna tell me, Rogers?” Sam asked between heated kisses.

“Yeah,” Steve smirked. “You talk too much.”

Sam huffed a laugh that quickly turned into a low groan when Steve rocked down into him again. He slid his hands from gripping Steve’s hips to dig his fingers into the meat of the ass that he had spent an embarrassingly long time lusting after, smirking into the kiss at the shuddering groan he got in response. 

There was a sudden urgency vibrating between them that Sam couldn’t have overlooked even if he had wanted to. Which he didn’t. He felt Steve’s hands on him again, shoving beneath the bottom hem of his shirt. Sam dragged his hands upward until he found the elastic waistband of Steve’s pants, letting his fingertips tease the warm skin just beneath. He could feel the goosebumps rise up under his fingers and let his hands slide further until he could get his hands full of Steve’s ass again, this time without cotton blend athletic pants in the way.

So much better.

Sam used his hold to pull Steve’s hips into him as he ground upward and Steve’s broke the kiss with a sharply stuttered breath. Steve panted against his lips and then suddenly they were scrambling. Hands tugging and tearing at clothes with a heated urgency. Steve shoved at his shoulders until he was flat on the mat again and paused, eyes greedily raking over Sam’s sprawled, exposed form. 

Before Sam could think of anything particularly witty, Steve’s hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock and Sam bit back a groan at the sudden pressure. Steve stroked him firmly once and then ducked down, taking Sam into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. 

“Oh, oh, fuck, Steve,” Sam groaned, fighting to keep his hips still at the sudden onslaught of sensation. Steve bobbed his head just a few times before the heat was gone as quickly as it had arrived and Sam shuddered as his spit soaked cock met the much cooler air. 

It took him a moment to register Steve’s weight settling back across his hips and even longer for Steve’s intention to click. Sam forced down the groan that fought to escape when Steve’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock again, holding it upright and ready. “Fuck, Steve,” he bit out in warning. “That’s not gonna be enough.”

“Don’t care. Don’t really want to wait,” Steve panted, raising up onto his knees until he had Sam’s cock lined up and then paused, brow arched in question. “Unless you do?”

“ _ Want  _ to? Nah. Will, though,” Sam answered. “Go-go slow. Don’t gotta hurt yourself.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Steve smirked as he lowered himself down onto Sam’s cock. 

Sam bit down hard on his lower lip, fingers digging into Steve’s thighs in an effort to keep himself from thrusting up into the tight heat that was so slowly encompassing him. It was worth the barely-controlled patience to hear Steve’s long, low groan as he slowly sank down and the shuddered moan when he was fully seated, ass settled right in Sam’s lap.

“Fuck that’s good,” Steve hissed before dropping down on his forearms again and quieting Sam’s snort of amusement at the slightly ridiculous comment by kissing him soundly.

Sam’s grip on Steve’s thighs tightened at the added stimulation of the movement and, frankly, the heat of the kiss. His hips automatically rocking up into Steve and they both groaned. Managing to scramble together some focus, Sam pulled his knees up, planting his feet on the mat and used the leverage to rock slowly but steadily, giving Steve the chance to adjust and Sam to somewhat greedily relish in the fact that  _ this was happening _ .

The careful pace was quickly disrupted when Steve abruptly rolled his hips sharply down to meet Sam’s next upward thrust. He would have been concerned about the sudden change but the low groan that accompanied a firm sweep of Steve’s tongue against his own was more than enough confirmation. Sam shifted his grip from Steve’s thighs to his hips, fingers digging into the firm muscle of his ass and adjusted the pace and force to match Steve’s intensity.

Steve broke off the kiss with a loud groan, hanging his head until it rested against Sam’s chest. Sam felt the sting of sharp teeth nipping at his collar bone, drawing a his and his hips thrust up roughly in response. 

“Like-Like that,” Steve managed around a gasping moan. “Sam. Sam, fuck.”

Sam adjusted his grip and his footing against the mats and his focus narrowed onto the rough, almost punishing pace that Steve asked for, thrusting hard and fast up into Steve’s body. His muscles protested the added strain considering that they had already been sparring for a couple of hours before this...unexpected turn of events. Sam stubbornly ignored the fatigue, pushing it aside in favor of pushing his body to its limits in the best possible way. 

“Not--not gonna last long like this,” Sam admitted through a panted groan. 

“Gonna have to work on your stamina here too,” Steve shot back breathlessly without missing a beat, moaning shakily when Sam pointedly angled his next thrust to slam roughly against his prostate. “Not...Not complainin’”

“Sure sounded like a complaint,” Sam attempted to grumble. The effect, he knew, was lost when Steve tightened around him. “ _ Fuck _ , definitely not gonna last with you doin’ that.”

“Now that was a complaint,” Steve quipped.

“You’re talking too much,” Sam retorted.

“So make me stop,” Steve challenged.

Sam grunted a short laugh, working a hand between them to wrap firmly around Steve’s flushed cock, working his fist in time with the rough, quickening thrusts of his hips. Sam had thought that he had been feeling pretty damned satisfied with himself earlier when he had managed to get Steve into a hold. That paled in comparison to what he felt watching and hearing the mouthy retorts sputter away into gasping moans and panting keens and cut off shouts of his name that Steve began making then. 

And then Steve’s body tensed and shuddered, tightening like a vice grip around his cock, a long, high almost pained sound working free as Steve came hard between them. Sam grit his teeth at the sudden tightness and the warm, sticky wetness that streaked across his hand and abdomen. It was pure determination that had Sam pushing through the stimulation. Even that only lasted a few very short moments longer. Sam automatically snapped his hips roughly up into Steve, just a few more harsh thrusts before he came with a ragged shout. His head slammed back against the mats, hands tightening against Steve, the tired muscles of his body tightening harshly. 

“Shoulda done that sooner,” Steve commented, pushing to sit upright without dislodging Sam from his body, breathing already slowing back to normal.

“Why didn’t we, again?” Sam asked blearily, still attempting to get his muscles and breathing back under control.

“Because we suck at that whole ‘talking’ thing?” Steve suggested.

“That’s fair,” Sam sighed, patting his hand against Steve’s thigh. Steve tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, eyes raking over Sam’s body again and then smirked. Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the smirk, “What?”

“Nothing,” Steve said innocently, groaning quietly and wincing just slightly when he carefully climbed off of Sam and got to his feet. 

Sam eyed him, content for the moment to soak up the way Steve’s eyes very obviously wandered over him again, lingering on his spent cock and the mess Steve had made of his torso. Taking the moment for what it was and taking in his own fill of the man now standing over him. Then he pushed up into a sitting position before getting to his feet. They both carefully regathered their respective clothing, pulling them back on with far less eagerness than had gone into getting them off and far more not-quite-stolen glances. 

“What’s rattling around in that head of yours, Steve,” Sam asked.

“Just curious,” Steve shrugged in a would-be careless way.

“About?” Sam prompted.

“You sure that’s going to be reversed one of these days?” Steve asked, eyeing him curiously but with a slightly challenging smirk.

Sam frowned slightly in confusion for a moment, eyes widening in sudden understanding when their previous conversation filtered through the orgasim induced buzz in his mind. He tilted his head but shrugged with a smirk of his own, “Think I might not mind being taken to the mats so much if that’s how it’s gonna end up.”

Steve huffed a laugh and slowly trailed forward, closing the short distance between them. Sam drew a slow breath and gathered his nerves, letting his hands lift to rest on Steve’s waist as he drew nearer. “Should do it again sometime,” he hedged.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, eyes narrowed searchingly. As though he knew Sam’s comment was leading somewhere, to something else, but couldn’t quite figure out what.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded and then hesitated, licking his lips anxiously before meeting Steve’s eyes pointedly and pressing forward. “You know, maybe after dinner or-or something.”

“Askin’ me on a date, Sam?” Steve asked softly, surprisingly devoid of the usual teasing banter that Sam had half expected to accompany the words.

Sam’s hands tightened automatically against Steve’s side and he shrugged slightly, “Guess maybe I am.”

The softness of Steve’s previous statement evaporated and he smirked again, “Took you long enough.”

Sam stared blankly for a long moment, head tilted in confusion as his mind falteringly tried to make sense of the statement and the smirk attached to it. “Now hold on,” he insisted. “What do you mean it took me long enough?”

“Only been waiting since Nat and I gatecrashed at your place for you to decide if you were gonna make a move,” Steve grinned unrepentantly. He shrugged then. “Thought the one on one sparring lessons might work. Gotta say I like being right.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an asshole? ‘Cause if not, I’ll go ahead and tell you now,” Sam said evenly, though any irritation that might have laced the words leaked out before they left his mouth, leaving the statement far more fond than Sam had intended. “You gonna answer the question? Or do I gotta do that for you too?”

Steve inched closer, seemingly trying to avoid dislodging Sam’s hands, “I don’t think you asked me a question. Maybe if you actually  _ asked _ you’d get an answer.” 

That’s how he wanted to play it, huh? Sam could roll with that and raise the bar a few feet while he was at it. He shoved down the urge to banter back, knowing that the spiral would continue and he’d never get an answer to what just happened and what more  _ could _ happen. Instead, he shuffled forward closing the gap between them further until there was barely an inch of space and met Steve’s eye steadily. 

“Yes, Steve, I’m asking you on a date,” Sam said firmly, injecting some of the well-honed, if not slightly out of practice, honey into his words and expression. The one he spent most of his youth developing on family and teachers and his early adulthood perfecting on partners or potentials. Sam had a bit of practice knowing how far adding a little bit of honey to his actions and tone could go. “During which I wanna wine and dine you like the best of them. Because you deserve it and because I want to. What do you say?”

Steve clearly struggled to hang onto the cheeky smirk despite his widening eyes and the pink flush trailing over his face. Sam mentally amended his first two statements. He couldn’t deny that it had been pretty awesome to catch Steve in a hold while sparring even if he had ended up flat on his back again seconds later. And it had been ridiculously amazing to watch Steve come undone seated beautifully around his cock and Sam was positive he wasn’t about to forget it even if it never happened again. But watching him get all wide eyed and flustered because Sam was sweet talking him? That was one for the books.

“I-uh-I...I mean, yeah. Yeah,” Steve said stumblingly. “Yeah. Good-Good plan.”

Sam grinned, leaning in just enough that he could feel Steve’s flustered exhale against his lips and spoke in the same deliberate tone, “Yeah? Glad you think so. ‘Cause, Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve said and Sam couldn’t help the shot of satisfaction at the slightly breathless quality of the single word.

“Next time? Those pretty lips around my dick isn’t going to cut it,” Sam said, tilting his head back to let his eyes drop pointedly to the aforementioned lips. “Next time, I’m gonna take my time with you.”

“N-Next time huh?” Steve quipped with a small fraction of his usual sass. Sam gave him credit, he tried. 

“Unless that’s not what you want?” Sam asked, trading some of the flirtation for seriousness due to the question asked.

“I-I want,” Steve said with reassuring firmness and a slow nod that just barely brushed their lips together.

“Good to know,” Sam smiled. “Told you there was something you wanted to tell me.” He could tell Steve wanted to bluster, wanted to restart the banter to get them back on an even keel, back on familiar ground. Sam, though? Sam silenced the attempt with a kiss.


End file.
